Double Demons
by lilWolvie
Summary: Kurt has a brother?! Yes, Kurt has a brother who looks *alot* like him, right down to the fuzzy blue skin and pointed tail! Now, they meet. A little AU. Please R+R! *BAMF*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men in any way, shape, or form. But Dante is all mine so ha! *sticks out tongue* :-D   
Summary: Kurt has a brother?! Yes, Kurt has a brother who looks *alot* like him, right down to the fuzzy blue skin and pointed tail! Now, they meet. Please R+R *BAMF*  
Author's Note: Forgive me for the German translations if some are incorrect. I used an online translator and sometimes they translate a bit too literally, so bear with me here. I'm writing on the aspect that Kurt is about 17 and Dante is 16.  
  
  
  
  
Double Demons  
  
  
  
A young German boy walked down the streets in Westchester, searching for the place called The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. His name is Dante, and he is a mutant. That is not the only reason he searches for Xavier. He has a long lost older brother who lives at the institute and he is preparing for their reunion. Dante's brother is Kurt Wagner, otherwise known as Nightcrawler. Dante looks very similar to Kurt; he has blue fur, pointed ears, three fingered hands, two toed feet, glowing yellow eyes, and don't forget that tail. As for their differences, Dante has much shorter hair, slightly spiked, and he is not a teleporter. His appearance isn't the only thing that marks him as a mutant, however; he has the ability to make himself invisable, although in dark or dimly lit areas he is near invisible anyway. Dante was granted the name Nightshade, by his former foster parents, and is now on his way to meet up with his older brother. He wears a long brown trenchcoat with a hooded shirt underneath to hide his appearance, and carries with him, an old backpack filled with clothes and some other belongings.  
  
Upon reaching the mansion, Dante deftly leaps over the front gates and carefully makes his way to the doors. He figures a fancy place such as this must have some kind of alarm system and is alerted of it within minutes. Alarms start going off all over the place, startling him at first. He takes a deep breath, dropping his backpack to the ground and makes a mad dash to the door. There's all kinds of gadgets and doohickeys popping out of the ground and behind trees to shoot at him. Dante easily leaps over many of the obstacles, dodging here and there. When he reaches the door he jumps back as a man in a wheelchair emerges infront of him, with another man, short but muscular and with metal claws coming from his knuckles.  
  
"Hallo." Dante says sheepishly, waving a blue, three-fingered hand.  
  
Both Professor Xavier and Wolverine do a double-take, staring at the familiar looking young boy. The Prof. mentally instructs Beast, from inside, to shut off the alarms, and for Wolverine to retract his claws.  
  
"What the-?" Wolverine mumbles out, still staring at the boy.  
  
Professor X does a quick scan of the boy's memories and finds the purpose for him coming to the institute. "Oh my." He breathes out.  
  
Dante looks curiously at the two men and decides he should explain himself. "Mein Name ist Dante. Ich bin Bruder Kurts." He paused, not knowing whether the men could understand him or not. "Verstehen Sie?" [do you understand?]  
  
The Professor could understand, but Logan obviously had no idea what was going on. The only thing he knew, was that there was a very familiar look and smell to this boy.   
  
"Ya speak english kid?" Logan asked, slightly impatient.  
  
Dante smiled. "Ja kann ich Englisch sprechen."  
  
The Professor chuckled slightly, but Logan didn't find it quite that amusing.   
  
Dante laughed, looking at Logan, believing the bald man knew what he was saying, since he laughed. "Yes I can speak english." He then translated what he had said before. "My name is Dante, and I'm Kurt's brother."  
  
Logan's eyes widenened. "Yer the Elf's brother?" He looked toward Professor X. "I didn't think the kid had any other family."  
  
Dante looked at them both and shrugged. He then turned back to Prof.X, his eyes telling them he was serious. "können Sie mir helfen?" [can you help me?]  
  
Professor Xavier smiled. "Yes we can. Kurt is just inside. And by the way, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Logan." He paused, looking towards Logan. "Logan, I've just mentally asked Kurt to meet me in my study, could you go there and wait for him so I can get Dante inside?"  
  
Logan nodded. "Sure Chuck." He then left Professor X and Dante, and went inside.  
  
Dante smiled, showing his fangs. "Danke Herr Xavier."  
  
"You're very welcome Dante." He began wheeling himself inside, when Dante remembered he had dropped his backpack just inside the gates earlier.  
  
"Wartezeit!" [wait!]   
  
The Professor turned around. "What is it?"  
  
Dante waved and started running off towards the front gate. "I forgot my backpack. Ich bin dort in einer Minute!" [I'll be there in a minute]  
  
Xavier nodded and waited as Dante hurried back.   
  
  
When they got inside, Xavier hoped none of the other students found out about Dante before Kurt.  
  
Dante looked around the huge mansion as he followed the Professor. "Are there others here Professor?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I just hope they don't discover you are here before you and Kurt meet up."  
  
Dante grinned, swishing his tail behind him, under his trenchcoat. "No problem."  
  
The Prof. turned around to see that Dante was no longer there. He could sense him. but not see him. "Dante?"  
  
"I'm right here." Dante grinned, although the Prof. couldn't see it. He then made himself visible again.  
  
Xavier smiled. "So that is your gift then."  
  
Dante nodded proudly. "I'll stay like that until we get to your study."  
  
The Professor nodded. "Alright then."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
In Professor Xavier's study, Logan sat on the edge of the desk with his arms crossed as Kurt nervously paced the room.  
  
"Logan?" Kurt asked, looking toward Logan as he continued pacing.  
  
"What is it Elf?" Logan asked, staring at the nervous boy.  
  
"Did I do something to get in trouble? Is that why the Professor wanted to see me?"  
  
Logan shook his head. "Nope." He said gruffly. "Ya ain't in trouble, so quite pacin' before ya wear a rut in the damn floor."  
  
Kurt stopped suddenly, shoving his hands in his pockets and finally sitting down in a chair. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
Logan remained staring at Kurt, still in disbelief about the resemblence of Kurt and Dante. He looked up, as Professor X came wheeling through the door. Logan could smell Dante waiting outside the door.  
  
Kurt quickly turned and looked at the Professor.   
  
"Hello Kurt." He smiled.  
  
Kurt nodded, gulping. "Professor."  
  
"I'd like you to meet someone Kurt."  
  
Kurt was slightly confused. Who could he be meeting that the others couldn't meet at the same time? He looked on curiously.   
  
"He is a family member of yours. A long, lost family member to be precise." Professor X gave little hints in his speech, although he didn't think Kurt had ever known about Dante anyway.  
  
Kurt started thinking of who it could be, when the Professor cleared his throat, and a boy came through the door, who looked almost exactly like him.  
  
Dante cautiously walked inside, his hands behind his back.  
  
Kurt got up from his chair and looked at the boy in awe. "Dante?" He breathed out, barely audible.  
  
Dante nodded. "Hallo Kurt."  
  
Kurt ran over to Dante, embracing him in a hug. Tears streamed down his face and Dante hugged him back. "I thought they had taken you and killed you! I never thought that I would see you again!"  
  
Dante smiled. "It is good to see you again Bruder."  
  
Kurt and Dante seperated and Prof.X and Logan looked at them in confusion.  
  
"You two already know eachother?" Logan asked bluntly.  
  
Kurt nodded, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Ja."  
  
Professor Xavier decided to ask the question he had been thinking about since Kurt had said his younger brother's name. "How do you know eachother exactly? Kurt, you never mentioned a brother."  
  
Kurt looked down solemnly. "I know. I haven't spoken about him since-" He stopped.  
  
Dante put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'll tell them."  
  
Kurt nodded thankfully and they both sat down as Logan and the Professor listened.  
  
"When we were younger, we were brought up by a German family that was not our own." He paused. "Well, you already know this of my Bruder." Dante smiled at Kurt and continued. "Anyway, when I was about 6, and Kurt was 7, our house had gotten robbed while we were home alone. Our father was working and mother had gone to get food. She couldn't take us with her because of our," He stopped for a second, searching for the words. "demonic appearances. You may think it is cruel for children so young to be left alone, but she was only protecting us. Anyway, the robbers came and broke the door down. Kurt and I had heard them coming in and we hid up in the hay loft. They must have been searching for awhile, but they found nothing, we weren't very wealthy. Kurt and I were scared, and we must have made some noise because one of the robbers started climbing up the ladder. When he opened the small door, Kurt and I tried hiding under the hay, but they caught me by the tail and pulled me out." Dante looked at Kurt, who was frowning sadly. "It wasn't Kurt's fault, he tried to go after me but they locked him in. I was taken away, they took me in their truck and drove away. I heard them talking about bringing me to a zoo or something and selling me. The next thing I knew, I was in Berlin on the streets. I was found and taken to an orphanage where I was later sent to live with foster parents. I never forgot my Bruder, and they helped me look for him." He smiled. "After some long years, I have finally found Kurt."  
  
Kurt looked over at Dante, smiling slightly. "After they took you away, I was stuck in the loft until Mama came back. She found me screaming up there." He frowned again. "I told her they had taken you away. She cried. When Papa came home, she told him. We all cried, even Papa. We've missed you so much Dante." He smiled again.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There goes chapter 1. What did ya think? Wow, this is like my first fic that doesn't focus on Wolvie. :-D Hehe. Please Review! I will be eternally grateful! *BAMF*  
  
BTW: Updates for this fic may take a lil while 'coz i'm already workin' on so many others at once (okay, like 2), and i need to try and keep up. I will do my best to get those new chaps. up though, so don't give up hope! ~Thnx~ lilWolvie 


	2. Dante's Journal

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men in any way, shape, or form. But Dante is all mine so ha! *sticks out tongue* :-D   
Summary: Kurt has a brother?! Yes, Kurt has a brother who looks *alot* like him, right down to the fuzzy blue skin and pointed tail! Now, here's a reunion. Please R+R *BAMF*  
Author's Note: Forgive me for the German translations if some are incorrect. I used an online translator and sometimes they translate a bit too literally, so bear with me here. I'm writing on the aspect that Kurt is about 17 and Dante is 16.  
*Also*: This is a bit of AU. and I'm going to keep the fact of how Dante arrived with the Wagner's a mystery for now. Thank You all who have reviewed. And Spyke is still gonna be here too.   
  
  
  
  
Double Demons chp.2  
  
~Dante's Journal~  
  
  
  
Day 3 at the Xavier Institute-  
  
The past few days I have been getting to know my Bruder Kurt all over again. It is quite strange actually, if you've never experienced it (and i doubt many have). I've learned about what is going on with mutants in America and it is pretty disturbing really. Most people hate us because of our appearances or what we can do, but really they are just scared of what they do not understand.  
  
Anyway, living at the institute has been great so far. It is really interesting. I've met all the other students and instructors, and most seem very nice.  
  
Kitty/Shadowcat, first of all, is very perky and she keeps bugging the older kids to let her drive. They told me she got her driving permit and to beware if I ever see her on the road. I laughed, I thought it was funny. She is a very nice girl though, and I think Kurt likes her. He teases her all the time and she doesn't let back either.   
  
Scott/Cyclops is the leader of the X-Men, well the kids anyway. I don't think he's the leader of the instructors. He is a nice guy too, although the word 'workaholic' comes to mind alot. Sometimes I think the guy just tries too hard. He is a good leader, but he seriously needs to lighten up. Scott is a good friend of Kurt's, and I'm sure Kurt won't allow him to be a stiff when he's around.  
  
Jean Grey is a beautiful red headed girl whom I think is Scott's girlfriend. They are always seen together. She is a person who gets good grades and all that, a popular girl at school. Although, now that everyone knows who the mutants are, I don't think she is as popular. She has been nice to me, but everyone has been really, most likely because I am new. But she did get pretty upset when Evan and I changed the time on her clock and she was late for school.  
  
Evan/Spyke is now a pretty good friend of mine. He likes to skateboard and he has tried teaching me. It's really fun. We like to goof around alot, he's good for that, and so is Kurt. The three of us together just about spells trouble, although Kurt is usually the one to tell us when to stop. I think he's been hanging around Cyclops too much. Spyke is pretty much a tough guy, he doesn't like when the kids at school pick on him for being a mutant and he sometimes gets in fights for it.  
  
Rogue. She is definetly a hard nut to crack. She doesn't talk too much, that's okay with me though. I think she is pretty, but I don't think she likes me. We've talked a little, but not too much. Rogue is definetly an introvert, she keeps all those feelings all bottled up. Someday I will get her to spend a little more time with me and have some fun. She has an attitude, most say, and I think it's funny. It gives her character.  
  
Now for the adults; Professor Xavier is very kind and he has helped me out alot. I don't know what else to say about him really. Ororo/Storm is Evan's aunt, but he is nothing like her really. She has alot of control and you can tell, especially when she uses her powers. She's also a pretty good cook. Unlike Mr. McCoy. (laughs) Hank/Beast is a very smart man. He was a teacher at the school until he turned into the Beast. Hank is a nice guy with alot of patience; he works with the new recruits mostly. Now for Logan/Wolverine; the guy's got a gruff voice and exterior, but I think he does indeed have a soft spot in there. Especially with kids. Kurt says he's a nice guy and seems to like him. So does Kitty. They just say, don't get on his bad side. I'd be too scared to find out what that's like. I've seen the guy in the danger room; he just about tore the entire place up.  
  
I'm not even going to get into talking about the new recruits. I'd be writing forever. I'll just say, I haven't gotten to know them as well as the others, but they are definetly a lively bunch.  
  
Well, that's it for now I guess, I can't write anymore. I have a Danger Room session in 15 minutes, my second one so far. The first one was easy, but Kurt has told me that it gets much worse, especially if Logan is the instructor. I better hurry up and get ready.  
  
Auf Wiedersehen! [goodbye]  
~Dante  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know it was kinda short, but I thought I'd save the rest for the next chapter. What didja think? Like it? Hate it? Want more? Throw it out? Please Review! *BAMF* 


End file.
